Shadow Dreams
by Asumi-chan
Summary: Mangekyou Sharingan, siempre había sido esa su ambición llegar a conseguirlo como su hermano, pero tenía que sacrificar algo que en cinco años no había conseguido, la paciencia tiene un límite y también la razón.


**_Hola a todos los que no me conozcáis, y para los que me conozcáis muy buenas y muchas gracias por preocuparse en leer mis humildes notas de autora, por que las vais a necesitar para conseguir entender de que quiero que vaya mi fics... lo pongo en la categoría Sasuke Naruto, por que los principales protagonistas son Sasuke y Naruto u.u. Las parejas de este fics son a gusto del lector, una amiga que lo ha leído le ha gustado por que tiene toques leves, otra amiga no le ve el yaoi ni al lejos y mi otro amigo cree que tengo una redacción muy buena, lo que es cierto y no es por ser modesta xD. Este fics iba a ser un One shot, pero como me resultaba muy largo lo voy a dividir en dos capítulos, dos capítulos que será no yaoi y si yaoi al gusto del lector... Según quien lea mi historia verá un yaoi o verá una historia normal, me ha resultado un reto personal para mí hacer un yaoi sin serlo, hay algunas cosas fuera de su sitio y otras cosas que no encajan mucho, pero que se aclararan para el próximo episodio o eso espero. Para los fans de Naruto Sasuke les resultará una sorpresa, aunque no veo por que, en mi religión está no poner a Sasuke romántico, no va con el la verdad, ni cursi ni cariñoso, solo al típico Sasuke frío que siempre ha sido y siempre será, pero quienes leáis este fics hasta el final puede que halléis algunas sorpresas entre líneas ;)._ **

_**Shadow Dreams**_

_Otros dos largos años y medio habían pasado desde su último encuentro... cinco en total y ahora se miraban desafiantes, sharingan contra el ferviente destello rojizo que se asemejaban a los ojos que tenía el demonio que rugía en su interior, tantos años sin verse y otra vez se iban a enfrentar una vez más, una batalla que decidiría al final quien era el ganador, si el traicionado o el traidor. Naruto mantenía los brazos cruzados mientras Sasuke medio sonreía de forma casi sádica, los años no le habían cambiado mucho, seguía con ese porte de soledad y odio al cual se había aferrado hacía largos años por culpa de Orochimaru al cual también había llegado a traicionar para seguir en la búsqueda de poder, con o sin sello había logrado llegar a tener unos poderes igualables a los de su hermano, sino fuera por la técnica definitiva del clan Uchiha la cual por desgracia no poseía aunque la ansiaba, si la tuviera podría por fin acabar con su hermano, pero solo había una forma posible de conseguirlo y era matar a la persona que en estos momentos tenía enfrente suya._

_Naruto intentaba calmar a su demonio interior, su poder aún no se había recuperado tras la última batalla que hubo hacía unas pocas horas en Konoha en la cual el había participado y había conseguido ganar malgastando casi todo su chakra. Se hubiera quedado en el hospital por orden de Tsunade o peor, por orden de Sakura, pero al haber ganado... y saber el paradero de su antiguo rival no iba a estar en cama eternamente, solo bastó con que bajaran las enfermeras la guardia unos segundos para haber aparecido en la otra punta de la aldea mientras intentaba curar sus heridas por la regeneración que poseía Kyuubi lo cual había logrado, pero al no haber descansado solo poseía la mitad de su poder, puede que fuera un suicidio ir a ver a Sasuke en esos momentos para enfrentarse contra él, sobre todo después de lo que ocurrió la última vez, pero... Tenía que cumplir una promesa que hacía cinco años que había mantenido en pie y aún no había cumplido y Uzumaki Naruto era reconocido por cumplir todo aquello que prometía, y esa no iba a ser la excepción. _

_- Veo que los años no te han cambiado usuratonkachi – habló primero Sasuke con un alo de altivez pero con su acentuada frialdad. _

_- Y yo veo que sigues igual que hace dos años y medio – haciendo una de sus típicas muecas – estar con Orochimaru te afectó demasiado al cerebro – eso produjo una risa carente de humor del peli negro. _

_- No es que me afectara al cerebro, es que me ofreció poder y yo acepté... – tocándose el sello – Conseguí el poder para derrotar a mi hermano aunque... solo me falta algo que hace años casi consigo pero por cambios del destino en ninguna de las dos ocasiones conseguí hacerlo – Naruto alzó una ceja. _

_- Si te refieres a matarme por placer te aseguro que ahora tampoco lo harás – colocándose en su pose habitual para luchar._

_- No es por placer, es por poder... la única forma de obtener el Mangekyou Sharingan, espero que no me lo tomes como algo personal – Naruto esbozó una sonrisa._

_- Sasuke, desde que dejaste Konoha e intentaste matarme hace dos años es algo personal – hizo una leve señal con la mano - ¿comenzamos? – el peli negro lo miró expectante mientras también se preparaba para luchar. _

_Pudiera ser que Sasuke no podría usar más el sello que le había hecho más de una vez falta para luchar, pero en estos momentos no le hacía falta, lo haría con sus propias manos, lo mataría con sus propios medios al igual que había podido obtener poder. Había dos razones por las que el sello no podía activarse, la primera es que si se activaba al no estar al servicio de Orochimaru ni buscando su poder el sello solo le absorbería el chakra y segundo... que sin el que le impuso el sello no podía activarlo por mucho que quisiera, pero esta razón era desconocida para el antiguo discípulo del Sannin. Naruto esquivaba los golpes que intentaba asestar el Uchiha en su cuerpo, no había estado casi cuatro años con Jiraiya para solo convertirse en un tipo de pervertido como lo era su maestro, no... había aprendido más que eso, él ahora era fuerte, casi tanto como ese maldito ermitaño pervertido, ya que en esos momentos no podía utilizar todo su potencial. No había llegado a donde ahora se encontraba solo por haberlo deseado desde que tuvo uso de razón, sino por ser como era en esos instantes y para aquellos que no le conociesen si observaban la batalla parecería que los antiguos Sannin había rejuvenecido para pelear una vez más. _

_Por lo que parecía el joven Uchiha no se esperaba tan destreza de movimientos de parte de rubio, había mejorado bastante desde su último encuentro, se acercó lo bastante para parar en seco y desvainar la katana que hacía años le habían dado con la intención de cortar algún miembro que sobresaliera pero al girarla solo consiguiendo cortar unos cuantos cabellos antes de que esa persona estallara en una nube de humo ocultando su posición. Sasuke medio sonrió, Kage Bunshin, tenía que haberlo imaginado, era su técnica favorita, pero con esa no le pillaría, la conocía demasiado bien aunque en mucho tiempo no había tenido el placer de volver a combatirla, el rubio era demasiado diestro utilizando su multiplicación, tendría que tener el sharingan preparado para no llevarse ningún susto. Detrás suya aparecieron tres Naruto lo cuales empezaron a atacarles con sus kunai, pero claro que el se lo esperaba, veía cada ataque por adelantado lo que al resultado le servía demasiado bien, ya que había acabado con ellas en tres movimientos, parecía como su Naruto quisiera analizarle... ¿desde cuando ese dobe había aprendido a pensar y hacer estrategias?. Debían haber ocurrido muchas cosas interesantes desde que se marchó de Konoha. _

_- ¡No te escondas usuratonkachi! – exclamó – ¡Sabes que con unas simples copias no eres capaz de venderme! – y era completamente cierto, esperaba de todo, claro, de todo menos que una mano le sujetara los pies debajo de la tierra casi tirándolo viendo como salía su rival del sub suelo. _

_- Tu lo has querido Sasuke, habrá que empezar a ponerse serios – haciendo una serie de sellos que el Uchiha conocía muy bien pero no entendió su propósito hasta que vio el pequeño corte en el dedo pulgar lo que le hizo dar un salto para alejarse lo suficiente para hacer exactamente lo mismo que Naruto, si quería una gran pelea, tendría una gran pelea - ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! – gritó poniendo la mano en el suelo._

_- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! – con el mismo gesto pero frunciendo el ceño mientras cogía el equilibrio encima de aquella criatura que había invocado. _

_Y allí se encontraba, el gran jefe de las ranas, Gamabunta con su katana amarrada al cinto mientras fumaba su habitual pipa y mantenía los ojos cerrados como hacía siempre después de ser invocado, a parte del cuatro Hokage, Naruto era el único que podía subirse en la cabeza del jefe rana sin demasiadas intromisiones. Encima de la cabeza de la gran serpiente se encontraba Sasuke apoyado con una rodilla hincada y con la mano aún en el lugar, Naruto siempre sería el número uno dando sorpresas, aunque claro tenía que habérselo supuesto, llamar a Gamabunta siempre que luchaba contra alguien era una de sus técnicas habituales consumiendo la gran parte de su chakra, aunque contra él luchó de otra forma, con otro poder, uno que si era de temer, el verse rodeado de ese impresionante chakra el cual le proporcionaba el demonio que vivía dentro de él haciendo que adoptara una forma temible de zorro rojo._

_- ¿Otra vez me has llamado? – habló Gamabunta mientras miraba al joven – Dos veces en un día es demasiado incluso para ti, y la anterior batalla no te ha dejado muy bien parado que digamos._

_- Estoy lo suficiente bien como para patearle el culo a Sasuke una y mil veces – con la antigua confianza que no había perdido en estos años. _

_- Orochimaru no esta... – dijo siseante la serpiente mirando al peli negro – ese muchacho... ¿qué pasó después de la batalla? – Sasuke no entendía por que la serpiente hablaba de un combate, si este acababa de comenzar. _

_- Pasó lo que tenía que pasar – aclaró firmemente – y ahora... ¿podríamos luchar?. Es que tengo algunas cosas que hacer en vez de estar luchando a muerte con Sasuke, podría ir a Ichiraku y comer ramen gratis o ver si Konohamaru mejora en su Sexy no Jutsu... – enumeró con los dedos provocando la furia de la serpiente y de su actual convocador._

_- Si tan divertido ves esto... me pondré serio de una vez por todas – levantándose y haciendo unos antiguos sellos que a Naruto le parecieron más que familiares - ¡Katon Goukakyuu No Jutsu! – lanzando una ráfaga de fuego por la boca mientras el ninja rubio creaba rápidamente una especie de protección repeliendo el fuego – Vaya... – algo sorprendido – esa es nueva – dijo despectivo. _

_- Me encanta ver que no te olvidas de las antiguas técnicas que solías usar aquí – con una media sonrisa pero sujetándose disimuladamente el costado._

_- Jeh, pero yo no soy como los perros viejos Naruto, yo sé bastantes trucos nuevos – eso era extrañamente más divertido que la última vez._

_Ambas bestias se miraban, nunca se había soportado, y la última batalla que habían combatido había dado resultado que la serpiente desapareciera antes que la rana no llegando ver así el final de su convocador, pero Gamabunta si lo había hecho y sabía muy bien de que era capaz el shinobi que estaba en su cabeza y podía vencer al antiguo alumno de Orochimaru, aunque en esas condiciones... le resultaría demasiado difícil canalizar tanto chakra ya que la mayoría había sido gastado. La serpiente siseaba ansiosa de hincarle el diente a la rana y no esperaría a que el convocador le diera la gana de atacar, no, era ahora o nunca, no pudo llegar a ver el final de la batalla pero por las palabras del shinobi se esperaba el resultado final y si era así nunca volvería a ver a Orochimaru, ni ganas que tenía... la rana agarró la katana tentativamente siendo observado por su convocador el cual en estos momentos tenía su vista fija en el Uchiha que tenía en su rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción que hacía tiempo que no veía, estaba disfrutando con el combate, lo sabía, pero este no iba a ser como el de la última vez, este combate era decisivo._

_La serpiente atacó provocando el salto voluptuoso de la rana haciendo que su acompañante tuviera que agarrarse con una mano para evitar caer, no sabía por que seguía haciendo esa auto protección debería estar más que acostumbrado a los saltos de Gamabunta. El jefe rana hizo unos sellos lanzando bolas de agua hacia las serpiente que aunque esta tuviera gran magnitud consiguió esquivar aunque a la tercera le tuvo que dar un coletazo para desviarla provocando que una pequeña llovizna cayera sobre Sasuke el cual intentó protegerse con las manos, nunca habían luchado de ese modo, no montado encima de aquellos jefes de animales, era demasiado... divertido. Cogió su shuriken y lo preparó, este arma había sido una de sus favoritas en el pasado, a ver si Naruto lo que era la buena medicina con este contra ataque lo lanzó utilizando su técnica de las sombras, algo bastante simple, pero quería ver el efecto que tenía en Naruto que utilizase su misma táctica contra él, habían pasado tantos años y aún se acordaba de el primer combate en equipo que tuvieron, remota la vida que convierte amigos en enemigos, hasta matarse mutuamente. _

_Naruto intentaba concentrar todo su chakra para utilizar su más nueva y mejorada técnica, no tenía nada que envidiar al Chidori que Sasuke conseguía hacer, pero tenía que hacerlo rápido antes de que Sasuke pensara un plan, los planes de Sasuke siempre habían sido casi siempre mejores que los suyos en la infancia y sabía ciegamente que así era. Escuchó el sonido de cortar el aire de algo... ¿Sasuke había utilizado un arma directamente para atacarle?.¿Es que aún le consideraba tan estúpido?. No, mejor aún... ¿es que era tan estúpido creyendo que lanzándole un shuriken no lo esquivaría o atraparía?. Ese no era el Sasuke que conocía, él pensaba las cosas muy fríamente y las calculaba meticulosamente... para que salieran bien... ver al Uchiha haciendo una tontería era digno de verse, él recordaba bastantes, claro que siempre por su culpa, pero conseguía que quedase en evidencia, pero él ya era mayor y su enemigo también... ¿para que diablos le ponía la cosa tan fácil?. Aunque como decía Kakashi... un ninja tiene que ver más haya que lo evidente... pero... ¿qué era más evidente que atacarlo directamente?. Sinceramente no entendía este repentino cambio del peli negro, pero al llegar el shuriken a tenerlo a plena distancia lo esquivó con facilidad y lo sujetó viendo que no tenía ningún sello se extrañó bastante y entonces un flash le vino lo que le hizo mirar hacia atrás muy lentamente para verse a un sonriente Sasuke a punto de atacarle. _

_- ¡Katon Goukakyuu No Jutsu! – lanzó el ataque que llegó dar de lleno al peli rubio que maldijo por no haber caído en esa trampa, que genialmente había sido suya... ¡le había robado una estrategia esta se lo devolvía por sus muertos!. _

_- ¡Eso estuvo cerca Sasuke! – gritó mientras se paraba en la pipa de Gamabunta – No creí que usaras una estrategia mía en mi contra, sin duda has aprendido a pensar por ti mismo aunque sigues robando ideas a los demás – aunque mantenía su sonrisa por dentro se quejaba y maldecía, había estado cerca. _

_- Te voy a quitar el nombre de ser el ninja numero uno en dar sorpresas como sigas a este paso – rió muy a su pesar discutir le parecía una buena forma de pasar el tiempo – además no soy el único que roba técnicas sino te acuerdas tu me robaste la mía en el examen Chunnin – que tiempos aquellos. _

_- Sí, pero tu se la plagiaste antes a Lee con tu sharingan así que fue valida – su bunshin había desaparecido y Naruto retomó a su sitio._

_- Eso es para demostrar que tu ignorancia para el combate hizo que te fijaras en mi como ejemplo usuratonkachi – miró fijamente donde se encontraba su enemigo – siempre estarás por un paso detrás de mí – fijándose en los sellos que hacía mientras los recopilaba con su sharingan, ese no era el rasengan, alzó una ceja ¿entonces que era?. _

_- Bueno Sasuke, vas a tener suerte, te voy a enseñar mi técnica original que me ha costado unos años perfeccionar, y ni siquiera tú podrías copiarla – medio sonrió – por que media parte del proceso explicativo tiene que ver con los elementos, y el mío es el viento... ¿cuál es el tuyo? – el peli negro frunció el ceño._

_No le gustaba la actitud de superioridad que Naruto había tenido en esos momentos... esa parte era suya, él era el que siempre iba un paso por delante de Naruto, no podía creer que ese shinobi hubiera creado una técnica que no podía ser copiada, solo los ataques de línea sucesoria no eran capaz de copiarse, como el Byakuyan... pero en estos momentos ese ataque le resultaba tan familiar... El rubio hizo un gesto de confianza agarró su mano fuertemente mientras sonreía, esta era su mejor técnica aparte de lo que podía conseguir gracias a las cinco casi seis colas de Kyuubi... pero no quería utilizar esa técnica hasta el final, la verdad es que no creía que pudiera utilizar esa técnica aunque esperase al final, su chakra aún estaba inestable e invocar a Gamabunta solo había conseguido desgastarlo aún mas, pero era necesario... vio como en su mano se empezaba a formar una esfera redonda empezaba a lanzar destellos de color azulado que eran absorbidos por la bola y luego conducidos al exterior por un leve viento que rodeaba a Naruto como si cortara el aire, esa era su mejor técnica aún no le había dado nombre, curioso. _

_Sasuke veía pasmado como Naruto invocaba de forma distinta a como lo hacía él a Chidori... eso... ese ataque no podía ser Chidori, la acumulación de chakra debería ser invariable e indefinida, solo se podía ver los destellos de luz que producía ese ataque y por ende debería escucharse el sonido como de mil pájaros pero solo se oía el silencio y el cortar del viento era el único sonido que podía esperarse de ahí. Ambos se miraron fijamente mientras el rubio seguía con su sonrisa, estaba completamente seguro de que Sasuke no se esperaba nada parecido, su fusión perfecta entre el chidori y rasengan, por mucho que Sasuke pudiera hacer el chidori con todo su cuerpo y expulsarlo arrasando todo el lugar él había conseguido que el rasengan, si técnica imperfecta, la técnica que aún no había completado ni siquiera Yondaime estuviera en su mano ante las expectativa se su rival que prácticamente estaba pasmado. Nunca creyó que su rival consiguiera aquello que ni siquiera su hermano había podido conseguir, mezclar dos técnicas en una convirtiéndola en una propia, tenía razón, no podía copiar esa técnica era... aunque le costara admitirlo, demasiado indomable para él._

_- ¿Qué te parece mi técnica?.– alzó una ceja despectivo – ¿Aguantará tu Chidori a esta técnica? – Sasuke se mordió el labio - ¿probamos? – el Uchiha no iba a negar aquella proposición, iba a superarle. _

_- Sabes que te ganaré usuratonkachi – preparándose él también para atacar. _

_Aunque no lo aparentaba el joven Uzumaki no gozaba de su chakra enteramente dicho, la pela con Orochimaru lo había debilitado demasiado... demasiado... ¿Quién diría que tendría que enfrentarse a Orochimaru y a Sasuke el mismo día?. Había resultado demasiado difícil deshacerse del antiguo maestro de Sasuke para enterarse por Kabuto que los había traicionado hace tiempo, como siempre ese ninja nunca dejaba de sorprenderles con sus propuestas... incluso después de escapar cuando Orochimaru ya había caído, Kakashi lo había intentado seguir pero no había podido y él... bueno él simplemente se había escabullido del hospital para traer a Sasuke de nuevo a Konoha, era la única promesa que había hecho y no había cumplido... la única. Uchiha se preparaba para atacar, su ataque chidori era un ataque que había perfeccionado tanto que podía arrasar a su alrededor, pero si diera en un punto fijo acabaría con esa zona o esa persona en estos momentos. Uzumaki Naruto, su rival de la infancia, su mejor amigo... su enemigo... al que tenía que eliminar para acabar con la persona que había destruido su vida, sus sueños... así tal vez... poder volver a ser feliz... solo tal vez... _

_Los ojos rojos de ambos contrincantes destellaron con un brillo especial mientras las sonrisas seguían en sus rostros. Gamabunta y Manta se miraron, eso iba a ser un cuerpo a cuerpo, no tenían nada que ver, aunque curiosidad no le faltaba... pero horas antes habían desgastado casi todo su chakra y aunque casi no hubieran luchado la invocación desaparecería en breve. Ambos saltaron a la vez al tiempo que sus convocaciones desparecían dejando una nube de humo en su lugar dejando prácticamente la visión nula en esos instantes, se sentían, sentían su pone, Naruto escuchaba el crepitoso ruido de Chidori y Sasuke el cortar del viento de la nueva técnica de su eterno rival, ambos sabían donde estaba cada uno, pero a uno le esperaba una sorpresa no grata mientras el otro intentaba invocar su poder dormido haciendo que su alrededor se tornara la sorpresiva forma de un zorro con tres colas y sus colmillos asomaban fuera de su boca al mismo tiempo que sus garras sujetaban el ataque directo que iba a lanzar contra su enemigo, pero no tenía intención de matarlo... no quería matar a Sasuke, no quería quebrantar su promesa... no quería acabar con el que había sido su mejor amigo. _

_El Uchiha observó la aterradora forma de su enemigo el cual aún no había mostrado su auténtico poder por que no podía en realidad, no podía más, este tenía su penúltimo movimiento, un ninja debe de estar dos pasos por delante del rival, o eso siempre había dicho Kakashi. Los ataque impactaron uno contra otro devastando la vegetación que había en un kilómetro a la redonda demostrando así que poderosos eran esos ataques, el aire fue siendo succionado mientras Naruto y Sasuke aún mantenían las manos estiradas, el ataque había impactado el uno contra el otro, provocando así que una gran onda los arrastrara varios metros separándolos dejándolos gravemente dañados aunque Naruto aún continuaba cubierto por el chakra del Kyuubi el cual no se dejaría matar tan fácilmente, puede que su contenedor fuera estúpido, pero él conocía también al Uchiha y era de todo menos de fiar. Respiró agitadamente y se tocó de nuevo el costado, aún no se había curado de antes, mierda... estaba sangrando sin razón, eso no debería ser así, apretó fuertemente el puño donde encima de sus garras se encontrada una banda igual a la que tenía en la frente pero rajada, la que pertenecía al ninja que tenía enfrente suya._

_Sasuke se levantó como si el impacto no hubiera sido demasiado fuerte, todo iba según sus planes, un ninja tiene que estar dos pasos por delante de el oponente, y él lo estaba... empezó a acumular chakra en la mano como antiguamente hacía para el Chidori, esta vez sería un ataque directo hacia el corazón, como la última vez que lo atravesó pero con su chakra se regeneró y lo tenía todo previsto si ese fuera el caso, Naruto también estaba de pie, pero en bastante peor estado que él lo que le extrañó se esperaba mucho más de quien había conseguido fusionar dos técnicas famosas técnicas es una... pero claro, el no sabía que Naruto no había ido allí al cien por cien de sus fuerzas, sino otro gallo cantaría en esos momento. Corrió rápidamente para asestarle el chidori, pero sorpresivamente hizo lo que una vez su anterior maestro había hecho, antes de que el ataque impactara el él le había agarrado el brazo poniéndolo a una distancia lo suficiente prudente mientras que con la mano que le sobraba hacía un sello... ¿Sellos con una mano?.¿Cuándo había aprendido Naruto tal cosa?._

_- Es hora de dormir – dijo con una media sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro. _

_- Jeh, eso mismo iba a decir yo usuratonkachi... – dirigiendo una mirada donde su espada debería estar pero no se encontraba – dulces sueños – su sonrisa era más de diversión que otra cosa lo que produjo confusión al rubio que empezó a recitar la técnica antes de que notara como un sabor metálico recorría su boca. _

_- ¿Sangre? – se preguntó a sí mismo mientras veía como enfrente suya una katana atravesada desde la espalda sobresalía de su pecho - ¿qué...que has...? – girando levemente la vista para ver a un bunshin de su enemigo._

_- Un ninja debe ir dos pasos por delante, antes de que nos atacásemos hice un bunshin al cual di mi espada con la intención de atacarte de nuevo y pillarte desprevenido y así ganar... pero seguro que tienes algún truco bajo la manga, usuratonkachi – poniendo una cara de burla mientras su clon desaparecía y Sasuke se alejaba de Naruto al mismo tiempo de que su chakra rojo se desvanecía de alrededor de su cuerpo._

_- Así que una estrategia simple... debía de haberlo previsto... – soltó una pequeña risa mientras por sus labios recorría un hilillo de sangre y sus ojos retornaban al azul que siempre había tenido - esta espada... te la regaló Orochimaru... jeh, no me extrañaría que la cuchilla fuera venenosa... – mirando a Sasuke – para conseguir tu técnica... tenías que matarme... ¿cierto? – respirando agitadamente, la perdida de su chakra y esa herida no eran buena combinación._

_- Para conseguir del Mangekyou Sharingan tenía que matar a alguien que considerara mi mejor amigo – estas palabras hicieron que los ojos del rubio se abrieran. _

_- Aún me consideras tu mejor amigo... vaya... seguimos siendo unos niños ¿no Sasuke? – en el fondo se alegraba de que el peli negro le considerara aún así su amigo, nunca había podido llegar a odiarle por que sabía que buscaba venganza... pero... si atacaba a los que quería igual que le dijo a Gaara, no iba a tener piedad._

_- Eso dilo por ti usuratonkachi, el combate aún no ha terminado, quítate esa espada de la espalda y pelea, aún tienes muchas cosas que enseñarme – el Uchiha sabía que el rubio tenía mucho más chakra de que había utilizado, y la incógnita era el por que no lo había utilizado._

_- Debes estar bromeando... – rió sin ganas – estoy completamente agotado, no puedo sacar más chakra de... Kyuubi y sin asistencia medica me moriré en pocos minutos... Creo que por fin conseguirás tu ansiada técnica, felicidades... – iba a morir, pero quería cumplir su promesa, no se había sentido tan agotado desde que buscaban a Tsunade para que fuera Godaime. _

_- ¿Cómo? – un tanto desconcertado, eso tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto del rubio, no podía morirse por que le clavara una espada por la espalda era ilógico que muriese así, por mucho que quisiera su técnica que Naruto muriera de esa forma hasta a él mismo le resultaba indigno – no bromees con esas cosas dobe, tú no puedes morir hasta convertirte en Hokage y lo has repetido cientas de veces que hasta yo me he hecho a la idea – alzando una ceja despectivamente. _

_- Te juro por todos los Hokages que no estoy bromeando – alzando la vista para verlo con una sonrisa ya antigua – El último combate que tuve me dejó casi sin chakra... je... si hubiera tenido todas mis fuerzas ahora mismo no estaría en esta situación... – levantó el brazo intentando quitarse por lo menos la espada de la espalda – maldito Orochimaru... – maldijo. _

_- ¿Orochimaru? – preguntó dubitativamente recordando las menciones en la pelea encajando piezas mientras temblaba un poco -¿has vencido... a Orochimaru? – le entró un sudor frío en el cuerpo._

_- Bingo... – tosió echando sangre por la boca mientras por la poca fuerza que le quedaba se arrodillaba al quitarse la espada – no debí invocar a Gamabunta por segunda vez... no fue sensato... pero yo no me caracterizo por mi sensatez... – cerró los ojos – Morir no será tan mala cosa... _

_- ¡Pero quien diablos eres tú! – exclamó indignado Sasuke, ese no era el Naruto que él conocía el Naruto que él conocía jamás se rendía ante nada ni nadie... el Naruto que él conocía nunca se dejaría morir - ¡Tú no eres Uzumaki Naruto sino un cobarde que le está suplantando!.¡En que mierda te has convertido estos años, es que estar en Konoha te ha vuelto tan débil que ya ni luchas por tu vida cobarde! – señalándole con una mueca de ira, no quería que muriese, no en esos momentos, no quería que Naruto muriera. _

_- Gatito cobarde... – murmuró – así ya me llamaste una vez y te llamé yo a ti... – alzó sus ojos azules – en distintas circunstancias... pero ahora no tiene razón, voy a morir... – sonrió – al menos... no moriré siendo un cobarde como tu dices, o suplicando por mi vida... pero... no pude cumplir esa promesa... – frunció el ceño._

_- Tienes que vivir maldito usuratonkachi, aún no eres Hokage, si no cumples esa palabra dejarás de ser Uzumaki Naruto, seguro que los de Konoha han sentido tu chakra y el mío y vienen... te librarás por muy poco, no tendré piedad dos veces contigo... – observándole detenidamente y viendo una mancha negra en el costado – eso... eso es... – acercándose un poco. _

_- Sangre... si no me muriese en breve Tsunade-baachan me mataría ella misma, me dijo que la herida... tardaría lo menos una semana en cerrarse – comentó mientras se tumbaba en la arena – pero aún no pude cumplir esa promesa... – mirando fijamente a Sasuke. _

_- ¿De que promesa hablas?. Si es la de convertirte en Hokage aguanta... – se concentró – los de la aldea llegarán en diez minutos máximo, ahí estarás salvado – no sabía si el rubio aguantaría tanto pero rezaba que sí, ahora no podía morirse, ahora él no quería que muriese, no habían peleado en igualdad de condiciones, así no quería conseguir su técnica. _

_- No llegarán a tiempo... – suspiró mirándole – le prometí a Sakura-chan... que te regresaría a Konoha... aunque tuviera que arrastrarte con las piernas y los brazos rotos... ¿recuerdas que te lo avisé? – el peli negro asintió – Seguro que Sakura-chan... seguro que se enfadaría conmigo por no traerte... cinco años... cinco años y no voy a poder cumplirla... – Naruto empezó a llorar sin razón aparente – y a ti... y a ti si te viera... te rompería la cara... en mil pedazos – mientras reía levemente - luego te abrazaría y volvería a pegar... voy a lamentar perderme eso... _

_- ¡No te vas a perder nada usuratonkachi deja de ser tan pesimista este no eres tú, dobe! – apretando fuertemente los puños - ¡vas a vivir me oyes maldito estúpido descerebrado tu hora aún no ha llegado! – agitándolo para que se mantuviera despierto._

_- Quisiera creerte... pero mi cuerpo dice que no... – entrecerró los ojos haciendo que corriesen lagrimas por sus mejillas – me hubiera gustado tanto vernos de nuevo al equipo siete... tanto... pero... al parecer soy más ingenuo de lo que aparento... ¿no crees? – aún así estaba sonriendo._

_- Deja de decir esas cosas, solo tienes que tener paciencia... ya verás como Godaime te curará... y seguro que después vuelves a ser perseguido por Sakura... para partirte la cara por idiota – el rubio sonrió mientras el peli negro lo miraba, no moriría, se culpó por no saber técnicas de regeneración, por eso se estaba desangrando._

_- Te has vuelto muy optimista... en estos años... – cerro los ojos haciendo que sus gestos zorrunos se acentuasen – aunque al final... al final... pude que darte esto... – colocando la mano en donde tenía la banda en su pecho – Le he guardado... tanto tiempo... que parece como si ya fuera mía... pero... – respiró fuertemente – siempre la conservé... como un amuleto de que algún día... volverías... con nosotros... – soltó una risa volviendo a tener ese sabor metálico en la boca – Y al final... al final te la podré entregar... – ladeando la cabeza entreabriendo un poco los ojos - ¿estas... llorando? – su vista nublada no le permitía ver mucho en esos momentos, pero más era por la respiración que tenía en esos momentos que por su vista. _

_- ¡No delires tan rápido usuratonkachi!.¡Pasarán muchos años antes de que me veas llorar! – ocultando sus ojos bajo su espeso cabello negro._

_- Los años no me quedan... y puede que esté delirando... – mirándole mientras levantaba un poco la mano para poder verle la cara, no se equivocaba estaba llorando, podía notar las lágrimas al tacto – por que... al final... lo pude hacer – mostrando una de las pocas sonrisas de plena felicidad que había mostrado últimamente – al final puede... ver... – un profundo ataque de tos hizo que sus palabras no pudieran salir y que su mano calló a un lado de su cuerpo. _

_- ¡Eh Usuratonkachi!.¿Qué te pasa?.¿Qué diablos pudiste ver?.¡Habla! – no era una petición era una orden y quería que se cumpliera inmediatamente, aunque ya casi no se pudiera observar el brillo de los ojos del rubio._

_- A ti... – volviendo a cerrar los ojos y ladear la cabeza dejando su respiración en un lapsus momentáneo y su movimiento de pecho cesaba en esas ultimas palabras, pero aún mantenía la sonrisa que antes le había dedicado a Sasuke recuerdo de los buenos tiempos._

_- ¿Usuratonkachi? – moviéndolo aún algo aturdido por sus palabras - ¡Usuratonkachi despierta, maldita sea no juegues conmigo dobe! – empezó a temer que no estuviera jugando - ¡Naruto despierta!.¡No puedes estar muerto, te prohíbo que mueras! – pero para eso era demasiado tarde ya que colocó la mano donde se suponía que latía su corazón... pero en esos momentos no latía - ¡Naruto no puedes hacerme esto aún me debes un combate en igualdad de condiciones!.¡No tienes derecho a morirte hasta que no hayamos tenido ese combate! – intentó despertarle en vano mientras el otro se levantaba viendo como su mejor amigo yacía en el suelo muerto, y se sintió más que culpable. _

_Se miró las manos que se habían mezclado con la sangre del rubio de cuando se había inclinado a su lado... sintió un escozor en los ojos, pero no producto de las lagrimas ahora mismo secas, sino de la técnica que acababa de conseguir, de la técnica final que mostraban en estos momentos sus ojos... el Mangekyou sharingan... Aquella que le había separado de su hermano durante tantos años... la única técnica que tenía que sacrificar algo verdaderamente importante... a su mejor amigo... a la persona que por cinco años le había querido traer a rastras a Konoha solo por una promesa, pero también por si mismo... había acabado con la vida de Uzumaki Naruto... pero había conseguido lo que había querido tener desde un principio... Pero ahora se preguntaba... ¿había valido la pena?.¿había valido matar a quien había considerado su igual por tan largo tiempo?. Orochimaru siempre le dijo que para ser mas fuerte había que hacer sacrificios... pero hasta tal punto había llegado que había matado al que alguna vez quiso dar su vida por protegerlo y viceversa... se había convertido... en su hermano... Se volvió a mirar las manos y encogió los ojos mirando la figura de Naruto en el suelo, aunque con su sonrisa de siempre... ¿cómo había sido capaz de hacer algo tan maquiavélico?._

_Dentro de poco los ninjas de Konoha que dijo a Naruto que iban a llegar estaría aquí, no podía quedarse... pero tampoco podía irse, no podía salir de allí dejando a Naruto en ese estado... aunque estuviera muerto... tendría que pasar su presencia inadvertida fundiéndose con las sombras, una antigua técnica que Orochimaru le había enseñado. Debía concentrar todo su chakra para fundirse y ser otra sombra más del lugar ahora mismo desolado paro con algunos troncos caídos, eso bastaría... desde su posición se quedó mirando el lugar donde yacía el cuerpo de su mejor amigo... su pecho oprimía fuertemente, una vez en un tiempo atrás había prometido que nunca un amigo querido moriría delante de sus ojos... sin embargo... había acabado con la vida de Naruto, con sus propias manos... las ganas de llorar se hicieron otra vez presente, no podía llorar ahora... no ahora. Vio como llegaba su antigua compañera pelirosa acompañados de todos sus antiguos amigos... Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Neji, Tenten y Lee, todos colocándose alrededor del rubio mientras que Sakura intentaba encontrarle los puntos vitales sin conseguirlo, mientras desesperada por la imagen aunque su semblante parecía concentrado algunas silenciosas lagrimas corrían por su rostro mientras negaba para sí misma tal revelación._

_- No puede ser... no puede... tienes que despertar – murmuraba Sakura mientras por todos los medios intentaba reanimarlo. _

_- Es imposible Sakura... – habló Shikamaru con los ojos entrecerrados – no puedes hacer nada por él... ya está... – pero no llegó a terminar la frase ya que Sakura le echo una mirada feroz. _

_- ¡No lo digas!.¡Naruto no está muerto, es el Rukodaime no puede estar muerto maldita sea aún no le ha llegado su hora, aún no ha cumplido todas sus promesas! – gritó tan fuertemente de lo que podía llegar su voz haciendo que Sasuke se sorprendiera de sobre manera de la revelación... ¿Rukodaime?._

_- Sakura-san... – musitó Lee mientras que Hinata intentaba retener sus lágrimas en vano al ver el cuerpo de Naruto en el suelo sin vida mientras Neji solo apartaba la mirada levemente y Chouji y Kiba lo miraban como sino creyese que eso era posible. _

_- Naruto-kun... por fin había conseguido... por fin había conseguido su sueño – decía Hinata hiperventilando – por fin era Hokage... el sexto Hokage... y cuando... cuando lo cumple... cuando es reconocido como el mas fuerte Hokage... – no pudo continuar por que sus palabras fueron acalladas por un fuerte sollozo. _

_- Naruto... siempre fue el mas fuerte de nosotros... no sé por que salió en busca de Sasuke en el estado en el que se encontraba... era prácticamente un... – Neji bajó el tono de voz – suicidio... Incluso Godaime creía que tardaría más de tres semanas en volver a entrenar por sus heridas... pero... – negó suavemente con la cabeza._

_- Él siempre fue muy impulsivo...- opinó Kiba mientras se agachaba suavemente hasta colocarse a la misma altura donde se encontraba Sakura – y quería recuperar a Sasuke... tal vez pensó que sino luchaba ahora contra él, no podría volver a hacerlo nunca... – se fijó en la sonrisa – incluso parece haber muerto feliz... _

_- Él no debería haber muerto, teníamos que haber llegado antes... – protestó Sakura mirando a su compañero rubio – si yo... si yo no lo hubiera perdido de vista esto no hubiera pasado, si hubiera estado atenta... no hubiese salido del hospital... y entonces no... no... – se tapó la cara ante la impotencia y las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. _

_- No es culpa de nosotros... sino del que lo mató – comentó Shikamaru mirando casi directamente donde se encontraba Sasuke – Uchiha Sasuke... él es quien acabó con Naruto... de él es la culpa... – el peli negro se quedó fijo en el ninja de las sombras, ese joven Jounnin si podía detectarle ya que las sombras eran su especialidad. _

_- Ni siquiera pudo devolverle la banda a su dueño... – comentó Tenten mientras veía la insignia de Konoha rayada en la mano del rubio. _

_- Será mejor que nos lo llevemos a Konoha... Tsunade-sama estaba muy preocupada por él – decía Ino mientras intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas que le recorrían por el rostro – los profesores... también querrán saber que ha sido de él... – tosió un poco._

_- Sí... tienes razón – repuso Shino que se había mantenido callado – deberíamos llevárnoslo... no puede quedarse aquí el cuerpo, por lo menos en Konoha... le darán su sepultura – todos le miraron menos Sakura que seguía llorando e intentaba tranquilizarse para ponerse de pie, pero las piernas le fallaban. _

_- Lee, ayúdame a llevarlo – mientras levantaba el cuerpo del que había sido sexto Hokage por el brazo y el peli negro lo cogía por el otro levándolo haciendo que solo sus pies tocaran el suelo con la cabeza gacha._

_- Esto no tenía que haber pasado – murmuró furioso Chouji mientras apretaba sus nudillos hasta casi dejarlos blancos. _

_- Vamos... Sakura-chan, apóyate en mí – dijo Tenten colocándose a su lado. _

_- Gracias... – aún no podía levantarse sin dejar de temblar e Hinata estaba casi en igualdad de condiciones, menos por que ella aún se mantenía en pie llorando._

_- Volvamos a Konoha antes de que se haga más tarde – comentó Shikamaru viendo como todos asentían y empezaban la marcha, pero el Jounnin se quedó mirando por unos segundos más donde estaba su antiguo compañero oculto en la oscuridad, y sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la aldea._

_El Uchiha permaneció escondido en ese lugar un buen rato, aún no creyéndose alguna de las cosas que habían dicho... sabía que Orochimaru había sido derrotado por Naruto, por que Manda y el mismo Uzumaki se lo habían confirmado, aunque la primera de una forma un tanto indirecta... pero... ¿tantas heridas había tenido en su cuerpo?.¿Hasta tres semanas no podría volver a entrenar?. Entonces... ¿por qué había ido a luchar contra él sabiendo que podía morir sino de sus heridas de las que él pudiera hacerle en la batalla?. Era un sin sentido... un suicidio... y las palabras de Kiba a lo mejor tenían más sentido del esperado, sabía que el rubio siempre había sido muy impulsivo, pero que hubiera pensado que sino luchaba no podría volver a traerle de vuelta... él mismo cuando matara a su hermano volvería a Konoha... aunque en algo si había acertado el shinobi, Naruto 'quería recuperarle', el sexto Hokage quería que volviese a su aldea natal, quería que estuvieran otra vez juntos el equipo siete... quería recuperar a su mejor amigo. Se tocó la cabeza intentado razonar ¿por qué no había esperado hasta recuperarse y tener un combate igualado?.¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser es usuratonkachi tan impulsivo?._

_Y... ¿desde cuando Naruto era Rukodaime?.¿Cuándo ese joven hiperactivo que no se cansaba de decir que algún día sería un gran Hokage se había convertido en lo que siempre soñó?.¿Por eso se había dejado matar?.¿Por qué ya había cumplido su sueño?. Sabía mejor que nadie que el Uzumaki no se dejaría matar por muy herido que estuviera hasta que no se convirtiera en Hokage, pero lo había hecho, era el sexto Hokage, no sabía por cuanto tiempo lo había sido, pero había muerto feliz... su sueño se había cumplido, sus promesas de llegar a ser Hokage no habían sido en vano... como dijo en sus últimas palabras solo había una promesa que no había cumplido, la promesa que le había hecho a Sakura de llevarle a Konoha, su única promesa incumplida, la única que el gran Uzumaki Naruto no había podido cumplir. Un sonrisa desganada surcó por sus labios mientras salía de su escondite horas después de que el combate hubiese acabado, soltó una especie de gemido lastimero al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio, tenía unas terribles ganas de llorar pero no lo haría, ya que un ninja nunca muestra sus sentimientos, pero en este momento no era un ninja, ni siquiera tenía insignia de su antiguo hogar... ¿entonces que era?. No se tuvo que repetir mentalmente esas palabras para que de sus labios saliese la palabra que tanto había temido escuchar para referirse a él._

_- Un asesino... – escuchó su propia voz como si de una persona desconocida se tratase. _

_Se tapó la boca pero sin importar la obstrucción que tuviera sus rodillas fallaron haciendo que ambos brazos fueran a parar a su estómago mientras vomitaba sabiendo exactamente la razón de su malestar... ya no era un ninja de Konoha, ya no era humano, ya no era el Uchiha Sasuke que solía meterse con Uzumaki Naruto haciendo que así empezaran una de sus siempre reconocidas peleas. Ahora era un asesino, un asesino que buscaba venganza, una venganza que le había obsesionado tanto que lo había convertido en lo que ahora mismo había llegado a ser... era su hermano, como él había traicionado a la aldea y había matado a quien podía considerar como un segundo hermano, a Naruto, como hizo Itachi, seguramente si hubiera tenido aún a su familia también habría reaccionado como él... ¿tan obstinado estaba que no le importaba a quien mataba o para que lo hacía?. La vida de las personas que alguna vez consideró queridas ahora parecían no valer nada, sus rostros solo eran caras de seres humanos, seres débiles que podía aniquilar, vagos recuerdos de lo que alguna vez habían sido para él, todos sin nombres y sin sentimientos que le ataran a nadie más que a su hermano y su venganza, todos menos su última victima que aún seguía la imagen y recuerdos de esa persona en su cabeza. _

_- Mierda... – murmuró primero apretando fuertemente con las yemas de los dedos el suelo logrando hacerse daño - ¡Mierda! – esta vez fue acompañado de un duro golpe en el suelo - ¡Joder! – otra vez se le escapó un gemido lastimeros mientras que apretaba tan fuertemente sus labios que consiguió hacerse sangre. _

_Después de ese grito empezó como a revivir todas y cada unas de las peleas que habían tenido ellos, sobre Sakura, sobre los combates, sobre todo... incluso en algunos recuerdos aparecía la imagen de la pelirosa atizando a Naruto y de Kakashi leyendo su libro o separándole a los dos... el antiguo grupo siete al completo, todos los recuerdo que parecían un leve sueño que había vivido en un tiempo pasado, un sueño que terminaba con su hermano apareciendo para atrapar a Naruto, un sueño en el que el ser feliz había acabado por convertirse en una de las peores pesadillas que pudo haber existido. Abrió los ojos que no recordaba haber cerrado y se encontró en el mismo y desolado lugar donde había tenido el combate contra el Uzumaki, se levantó mientras se apoyaba en la rodilla, ya no le quedaba hogar, ya no le quedaba familia, ya no le quedaban amigos... solo el ferviente deseo de aniquilar a Uchiha Itachi, su venganza, su odio... no pudo matarle la última vez por que no tenía suficiente odio... pero ahora... ahora si tenía odio, de sobras, para dar y regalar a quien quisiera, un odio que no podía compararse con el que había sentido con su hermano por dejarle huérfano y sintiéndose insignificante... no este odio era peor, esta clase de odio que hace que tu corazón se encoja por ese horror que sientes al estar frente aquel que te hizo tanto mal... Pero en estos momentos al Uchiha solo con mirarse al espejo encontraría al causante de su mal. Se odiaba a sí mismo. _

_- Algún día... – dijo mientras se ponía en pie – algún día conseguiré vengarme y entonces... – entrecerró los ojos – y entonces... – apretó los puños – tendremos ese combate Uzumaki Naruto, aunque tenga que cruzar los siete infiernos para encontrarte – sus dientes rechinaron fuertemente – dudo que estés en alguno... – musitó esta vez débilmente – pero debo creer que esto... – bajó la mirada – no es un adiós definitivo – sabía que el rubio estaba muerto, pero tenía que creer que volverían a luchar para así tener una meta al fin, con tal de cuando cumpliera su venganza no se volviera loco del dolor._

**_Continuará..._**

_**Sí aunque no lo parezca ya dije que esto sería dos capítulos y largos y extensos xD en este capítulo es que lo he calcao, si señor, la batalla entre Naruto y Sasuke ¿que tal os ha parecido?. ¿Os ha gustado n.n?.¿Y la reacción se Sasuke al ver que Naruto moría por culpa de una espadita de nada?. Ya se que es una forma deplorable de morir, hasta Sasuke se da cuenta de eso, pero Naruto gastó casi todo su chakra luchando contra Orochimaru... hablando del diablo ¿queréis que haga un fics sobre esa batalla?. Yo es que si me pongo me pongo... Bueno dios mío, que sea lo que dios quiera... se que es un Sasuke Naruto un tanto raro, pero es lo más realista que puedo llegar a ser por que Sasuke cariñoso ni en un millón de años, Naruto vale tiene un pase... ya he puesto demasiado de que Sasuke llore que ya es mucho para él u.u... pero a pesar de ese momento kodak que tuvieron ambos y el combate que me ha salido de puta madre, que no es por ser modesta, pero mas de uno me lo ha dicho jeje n.n... En el próximo capítulo lucha entre Itachi y Sasuke, veremos como termina esta gran venganza que lleva tanto tiempo planeándose... y si Sasuke se nos vuelve loco o hay alguna otra solución para su 'verdadero' combate contra Uzumaki Naruto. **_

_**Este fics va dedicado con todo mi cariño a mi Abu Rem que casi se le saltan las lágrimas lo mismo que a Nika :P que se que le gustará que se lo dedique, a mi buen amigo Ligth, a mi amiga Utena xD y a la que le gusta todo tipo de yaoi de Naruto xD Fati – chan, si encuentro más imágenes te las paso XD. **_

_**Atte: Asumi - chan**_


End file.
